Cameras take pictures by receiving light. Cameras display pictures by reproducing, as faithfully as possible, the received light. Digital cameras, being electronic devices, may not produce a completely accurate reproduction due to issues associated with either capturing or displaying light. Issues associated with capturing light may be caused, at least in part by interactions between micro-lenses and charge coupled devices (CCDs). Other electronic imaging sensors can experience similar interactions. While micro-lenses may increase quantum efficiency and allow small pixel geometries, micro-lenses may also lead to color crosstalk issues and may increase the need for camera lens telecentricity. In many examples, lenses do not match the resolution of small-pixel sensors, experience manufacturing variability, and so on. The requirement of small F/# lenses with small-pixel sensors can result in decreased microlens efficiency as well as lead to color shading.